I would never leave you
by ElizabethMiddleford14
Summary: Germany decides to visit Italy fo the day, and he wonders why he puts up with Italy sometimes. Then when Italy takes him sightseeing, Italy wonders the same thing. So why does Germany put up with Italy? GerIta.


Germany walked down the sidewalk with an annoyed scowl on his face. His back was slumped down and his hands were tucked firmly into his pockets.

"That idiot…" he mumbled angrily as he continued to walk, not making eye contact with anyone. "It's like he thinks I'm not busy or anything today. He can't just come and force me to visit him whenever he gets 'lonely'."

Germany's eyebrows furrowed. "I still have work to do! Why did I even come? It's not like that Italian pasta lover forced me to come…"

Germany paused and started to think. His face softened the more he thought about it. Then he brought his head up and looked at the clear blue sky.

"Why…did I want to come?" he thought aloud. His head was still raised, and he looked at the sky with an inquiring expression. He stared at the sky, expecting to get an answer.

"VEEEEEH~ GERMANY! OVER HERE~!" a familiar voice called out to him.

Germany blinked once, thinking that the voice was just his imagination. But then the cheery voice kept calling him over, and Germany snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced over at where the voice was coming from, and saw Italy standing across the street on the opposite sidewalk, waving to Germany with a stupid happy expression on his face.

Germany sighed and tried to hide his slight smile.

He walked across the street keeping a good posture in order to show his authority. He wanted to keep a dignified appearance to show the Italians who's the most powerful in the area.

Italy greeted him with arms spread wide, hoping that Germany would give him a hug. Germany stiffened when he saw Italy with his arms outstretched. With a skeptical look, he didn't move any closer to Italy.

Italy lowered his arms, and his happy face changed into a sulky disappointed gaze at the ground. Germany went quiet and saw Italy looking slightly depressed, so he slowly walked closer to him.

To Italy's surprise, he felt a large hand patting his head. He looked up and saw Germany's face being lit up by the sunlight, looking away, avoiding Italy's eyes, and his face was the slightest shade of pink.

Italy smiled at Germany and his face lit up. "Hi Germany!" Italy said, tilting his head to the side.

Germany removed his hand from Italy's head and stood up straight. "Hello Italy." He replied with a sigh.

"I'm so glad you decided to come today! It's been so long since you last visited me!" Italy chimed, getting excited.

Germany just nodded at him. Italy visits him so often, so it wasn't like they didn't see each other much. He didn't deny that he didn't visit Italy as much as he should, but he didn't say anything. He felt like he should apologize, but he didn't. He just stayed quiet.

Italy's expression changed to a worried look, and watched Germany as Germany just stood there, looking to the side, confused.

Then Italy's put on a wide grin almost immediately, and grabbed Germany's hands. "Come on Germany! I want to show you something!" Italy let go of one of Germany's hands, and still holding the other hand, Italy dragged Germany through the town.

Germany said nothing as he allowed Italy to take him away. He just looked at Italy and ignored his surroundings. Germany felt his face getting hot. He stared at the Italian boy dragging him away and thought to himself,

"Why can I never say no to him anymore?"

"Veeeeeeeh~ Germany! We're here!" Italy chanted, jumping up and down. Germany stopped suddenly and looked at the area before them.

They were at the end of a dock. Germany didn't realize that they could have walked so far in such a short amount of time, but then he noticed that it was almost sunset. He could have sworn that it was the afternoon only a minute ago, and now it was sunset.

_I must have been deep in thought for a long time, then. _Germany thought. _I wonder if Italy noticed…_

"Look Germany! Isn't it so pretty?" Italy squealed in delight.

Germany looked at the landscape. They were on the end of a dock, looking out at the vast ocean. The sun was setting slowly on the horizon, and the puffy clouds illuminated an orange and pink glow. The ocean has a soft orange color to it, and the colors pink, orange, and yellow danced around the surface of the water.

Germany was speechless at this sight, and stood there at the end of the dock next to Italy. All he could think about were the contrast of colors and the amount of life that he saw around him. It was all so breathtaking, and Germany had only seen such sights in paintings.

"Hey, Germany?" Italy asked sweetly. Germany looked at him.

"What is it Italy?" Germany replied.

"I was just wondering…" Italy began, having a serious frown on his face. "What would you treat me if we weren't allies?"

Germany paused. Then he sighed. "Italy, what are you talking about." He said with an annoyed tone. "How do you think I would treat you?"

"Y-You would treat me like…like dirt, wouldn't you?" Italy mumbled. Germany stared straight at Italy, shocked. "Isn't that the truth? We wouldn't be friends so…that is the only possible answer, right?"

Germany took a deep breath. "No Italy. You're wrong." Italy looked up at him, confused on his answer.

Germany looked out towards the ocean. "If we weren't allies, then I would still treat you the same Italy. Nothing would change."

"But Germany!" Italy protested. "Wouldn't you want nothing to do with me since I would be of no use to you? Why would you want us to remain friends if I can't guarantee that I would help you out? I would be your enemy right? We would hate each other and fight all of the time!"

"ENOUGH ITALY!" Germany screamed. Italy gasped. "Why are you asking me this?! Do you want us to break our alliance? Huh? Is that it? Do you want us to fight every minute of the day?! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

Italy clenched his fist. "OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP OUR ALLIANCE, IDIOT! I JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU DIDN'T NEED ME ANYMORE, SO I WAS ASKING YOU! I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US IN THE FUTURE, OK?! IF I CAN'T HELP YOU, THEN YOU'LL LEAVE ME AND WE'LL BE ENEMIES!" A tear rolled down his cheek, and a few others followed soon after. Germany let his face relax.

"Italy." He said softly as Italy was gasping for air. "I can guarantee that we will never be enemies. I don't want that to happen. I don't want us to break our alliance, and I can't imagine what I would do if we did."

Italy looked at Germany, confused. "But…how can you guarantee that, Germany? Why do you always put up with me if you're always so annoyed with me?"

"Because, Italy," Germany said soothingly. "There's something about you…something that I can't explain. But when I see you, I just…I just feel so happy. And even though I feel that you can be a handful, I always want to be there for you. If I found you annoying, I would have given up on you years ago. But, I can't leave you Italy." Germany put his hands on Italy's shoulder while Italy stood there quietly.

"I realized now that I can't leave you because…" Germany leaned in closer.

"Because I love you Italy…"

Germany pulled Italy in and pressed his lips against his. Italy's eyes opened up as wide as they could. He was stunned. But then after a while, he let the thought of Germany never leaving him sink in.

He relaxed his shoulders and leaned closer to Germany, eyes closed and his face was a deep shade of red. He took his hands and intertwined his fingers around the back of Germany's neck.

"…I love you too…"

Germany held on to his shoulders and didn't want to ever let Italy go. He never wanted Italy to worry about him leaving Italy behind. He would never even consider the thought, especially since he finally realized how he truly feels.

"So Italy," Germany whispered, still holding on to Italy. "Do you understand why I won't ever leave you?"

Italy let go of Germany and took a step away from him. He smiled happily. "And do you understand why I kept coming back?"

Germany chuckled a little and looked back to the horizon. Then sun was still sinking down as the time went by.

Italy looked back to the town behind them. He smiled happily and said, "Hey Germany! Italy sure is extraordinary, isn't it?"

Germany gazed blissfully at Feliciano rather than the city behind them and said,

"Yeah…it sure is."


End file.
